


The Storm

by coastalgirl113



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Pre-show, Sisters, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coastalgirl113/pseuds/coastalgirl113
Summary: It's Kara's first storm on Earth and she doesn't understand what's going on.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've written in years so please be gentle. I wrote it for a friend of mine who loves the relationship between Kara and Alex and this was inspired from a little head cannon I had.

The rattling of the house woke Kara from her deep sleep. She could see the water pouring from her open window. She squinted her eyes in curiosity and then shot them open when the flash of light filled the room. She jumped from her bed and ran to the window searching the lawn outside the Danvers’s house looking for the source, but the great rumbling came again.  
  
Kara looked up to the sky just as another flash occurred. She gasped and backed away from the window turning only when she reached her doorway. Her feet padded down the hallway until they stopped briefly outside her new sister’s room. She pushed the door open and ran to her bedside shaking her awake.  
  
“Alex, Alex wake up!” she pleaded.  
  
“What is it Kara?” Alex mumbled throwing her arm over her face hoping that it would block out Kara.  
  
“The sky is angry,” Kara said a small whine in her voice.  
  
“What?” Alex said groaning.  
  
Just then there was another flash of light followed almost immediately by a loud boom that caused Kara to jump.  
  
“It’s angry Alex, why is it so angry?”  
  
“It’s just a thunder storm, Kara.” Alex settled back into bed hoping that was the end of it, but she could sense Kara still standing next to her bed. She let out a sigh and moved over lifting the blanket so Kara could climb in. She felt the bed dip slightly and she dropped the blanket. She could feel Kara’s warm breath on her face, but was too tired to open her eyes.  
  
“The loud boom is just the sound that the light makes,” Alex explained. “Light travels faster than sound so we see it before we hear it.”  
  
“But what causes it?” Kara asked, seemingly almost wide awake to Alex’s closed eyes.  
  
“Particles in the clouds rubbing together, they make an electrical charge that causes the lightning.”  
  
“But how did they get up there in the first place?”  
  
Alex sighed slightly, but continued to explain the water cycle and how water goes from the earth to the sky and back again.  
  
“Does that make sense, Kara?” there was no response so Alex opened her eyes slightly. “Kara?” she whispered, but her new little sister had fallen asleep. Her mouth slightly open and her breathing steady.  
  
Alex smiled to herself and gently touched Kara’s cheek. “Sweet dreams, Kara,” Alex whispered before settling into her pillow and letting the storm lull her to sleep.


End file.
